


It's not the final frontier

by Nimirie



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Sus hermosas orejas puntiagudas eran su obsesión, podía mirarlas, acariciarlas con la punta de su dedo, morderlas. Él era la única persona a la cual el vulcano pelirrojo permitiría semejante acción o la cercanía suficiente para realizarla."El espacio: la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la nave estelar Finalizer, en una misión que durará cinco años, dedicada a la exploración de mundos desconocidos, al descubrimiento de nuevas vidas y nuevas civilizaciones, hasta alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar."





	It's not the final frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este one-shot que podría ser considerado blasfemo, un crossover entre Star Trek y Star Wars a través del Kylux. Pero ¿saben? No comprendo ese "odio" entre fans de ambos fandoms, no tiene sentido. Yo crecí siendo fan de Star Trek, casi lo veía profético siendo niña y luego Star Wars y todo era diversión. Así que para mi, mezclarlos, es simplemente normal.
> 
>  
> 
> Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida comadre, Itxy. Tocaya, comadre, co-presidenta del Club de Fans de Domhnall Gleeson (junto conmigo xD ), ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!

El espacio: la última frontera.  **Estos son los viajes de la nave estelar** « **Enterprise** », en una misión que durará cinco años, dedicada a la exploración de mundos desconocidos, al descubrimiento de nuevas vidas y nuevas civilizaciones, hasta alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar.

 

Gene Roddenberry.

 

IT’S NOT THE FINAL FRONTIER

 

-No es el nombre más diplomático que pudiera tener una nave de la Federación.

Aquello hizo sonreír al Capitán de la USS Finalizer, la recién adhesión a la flota, una nave de última generación que había sido diseñada bajo altos estándares para poder llegar a confines lejanos y por completo desconocidos. Mapearían un cuadrante que había probado ser conflictivo, había sido territorio romulano por muchísimo tiempo y, aun así, ellos no tenían datos útiles. Sin embargo, había una huella de energía que parecía interesante, algo que mostraba que dentro de aquel lugar había mucho que conocer.

-Es sólo un nombre, no tiene nada de especial.

La mujer rubia sonrió, sabía que carecía de sentido el tener una discusión por un nombre, aun así, consideraba extraña la elección, aunque su Capitán no lo pensaba de igual manera, no aceptaría jamás que tuviera un sentido más amplio. El hombre era tal vez el vulcano más extraño de todos, siendo que conocían una serie de vulcanos de renombre con características fuera de lo normal. Pero él, si no fuera por el par de orejas puntiagudas sería difícil identificarlo como uno, pues tenía lo que ninguno, brillante cabello naranja que lo hacía resaltar ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Además de eso tenía ciertos rasgos humanos, como un sentido del humor que pocos comprendían y un profundo amor por una gata que encontró enferma y abandonada. Tenía una historia familiar complicada, sin hogar, sus padres vivieron en la Tierra desde la destrucción de Vulcano; su padre enseñaba lenguas en la Academia, su madre había muerto en la Tierra por una rara enfermedad, por eso no tenía hermanos ni ningún otro familiar. Esa gatita, que también era parte de la tripulación de la Finalizer resultaba ser más parte de su familia que otra cosa. Era ilógico, su padre se lo dijo, un apego tan grande a un animal, pero al quedarse sin nadie más, la hizo su compañía.

-Capitán Hux -le dijo la mujer rubia y sacó al vulcano de sus pensamientos – está por llegar.

Aunque era obvio no estaba seguro de que estuviera mirando, había momentos es que su capitán se perdía en su propia mente, podían ser momentos de inspiración, así había logrado grandes diseños, como el nuevo núcleo warp, veinte veces más pequeño que el usual y de una capacidad mucho mayor que cualquier otro. Estaba instalado en la nave que tendría su viaje inaugural en un par de días, sólo esperaban la llegada de un hombre el cual estaba en la nave que miraban arribar.

-No me hace ninguna ilusión el tener que tripular a su lado.

Aquello era una confesión poco usual para el vulcano y la mujer rubia sólo atinó a sonreír, esperando evitar las risas desvergonzadas. Ahí había historia y era de las pocas personas que tenía idea que el pelirrojo Capitán no estaba hecho de hielo, pero no se atrevería a decir en voz alta lo que sabía como cierto de los días de la Academia, le agradaba su vida, su puesto en la nave, su rango y su amistad con el vulcano.

Así que nunca jamás diría en voz alta que el Primer Oficial de la Finalizer y su Capitán habían sido amantes.

Nunca.

 

 

-Ser Jefe de Seguridad no es un paseo por el parque.

Un par de jóvenes oficiales, Thanisson y Mitaka, escuchaban a la mujer rubia presumir ante una nueva cadete, era muy joven, recién salida de la Academia y había sido asignada a la Finalizer por su excelente promedio y perfecto historial. Unamo, se llamaba y al igual que ellos, estaba muy ilusionada por colaborar con una misión que parecía de lo más prometedora.

La rubia era toda una leyenda, se decía que tenía sangre klingon en sus venas, pero físicamente aquello habría sido imposible de distinguir, aunque tal vez la estatura y la fortaleza de su cuerpo comprobarían esa afirmación. Imponía respeto, eso nada más conocerla, sin saber nada más de ella, se cuadraron y esperaron su aprobación. Al saber que ella era Phasma, el brazo derecho de su Capitán, una mujer preparada para la guerra aun en tiempos de paz, se quedaron bastante mudos, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder expresar ni un solo sonido.

La mujer casi les da un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlos reaccionar.

Se lo tenían bien merecido, más cuando conocieron a la oficial médica, era una androide que decidió no perder su nombre de serie, BB9E, así la llamaba el Capitán y casi todos en la tripulación, después de todo había sido elección suya, como lo había sido la especialización en temas médicos de especies antropomórficas. Por eso calificaba como oficial médico de una nave de la federación. Ella sabía que llamaba su atención, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que era imposible no mirarlos, su piel sintética, mucho más suave que la piel humana, era de un color oscuro tan atractivo que uno de esos dos jóvenes oficiales casi pierde la mano por tocarla.

-No tocas a un androide sin su consentimiento, el mismo tipo de consideración que tomarías para otro miembro de la tripulación -le recordó el Capitán a modo de amonestación cuando fue asignado a la consola de comunicaciones, tenía altas calificaciones de la Academia y un oído privilegiado para este tipo de actividades - ¿Comprendido, señor Thanisson?

El joven no tuvo más que aceptar que era mejor no tener problemas con las personas con las que iba a pasar años de su vida. Su amigo, el oficial Mitaka, fue asignado a Ingeniería, donde era terriblemente infeliz. Aun así, se reunían en el comedor, ambos vestían uniformes de colores diferentes, pero dentro de la nave no se hacían distinciones, todos se mezclaban en una agradable convivencia.

Los dos oficiales de más alto rango podrían haber comido en la soledad de sus habitaciones, pero la lógica del vulcano le decía que debía estar cerca de su tripulación, para todos era difícil recibirlo como uno más, el respeto les imponía cierta distancia y él, al ser tan propio, tan educado, se volvía más distante y frío. Sin embargo, tomaba una charola como todos, ante la atenta mirada de los que no estaban acostumbrados a unir su apariencia al concepto de un vulcano. Esa piel tan blanca y ese cabello que parecía una llama encendida, todos parecían destinados a volar en su dirección.

Mitaka le dijo a Thanisson, a modo de broma, que todos en la tripulación parecían enamorados del Capitán. Todos menos Phasma. Ambos se rieron de su broma susurrada hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que nada más tenía que poner un pie en el comedor para que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlo, era cosa de segundos, después todos fingían no ser afectados.

-¿Estás enamorado del Capitán? -Mitaka puso una expresión de inmensa sorpresa y Thanisson casi se va sobre de él para taparle la boca. Hicieron un poco de escándalo y la mirada de su Capitán estuvo sobre de ellos, aunque no lo sintieron como una amonestación en realidad, solamente tenía esa expresión de confusión que a veces ostentaba cuando no comprendía el porqué de algo y eso sucedía mucho con las interacciones humanas. Thanisson se sonrojó intensamente cuando el Capitán le regaló una inclinación de cabeza.

Aquello del enamoramiento no era una broma después de todo y era más real en el caso de una persona en especial. Era el otro rango más alto de la nave, el Primer Oficial. Era humano, también acudió a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, era el segundo mejor promedio de la misma, porque el primero de su generación era el Capitán. Era un genio en todo el sentido, un escolar estudioso y aventurero sin remedio. Había servido en varias naves y este era su primer cargo de tanta importancia, llamaba la atención de todos porque bien podría haber sido capitán de su propia nave, pero eligió venir a la Finalizer y se rumoreaba que era por el Capitán.

Entraba un par de minutos después que el vulcano, casualmente saludaba a todos los que veía, sabía el nombre de cada uno de ellos, a veces bromeaba sentado a la mesa de los oficiales, no veía distinción entre nadie y era amigos de muchos. Se sentó a la mesa de Thanisson y Mitaka sin que estos prestaran atención, el joven oficial de cabello marrón miraba al vulcano, como era usual.

-Es toda una aparición -les dijo y entonces ambos oficiales saltaron asustados para mirar a su Primer Oficial, este se río como si nada. El Capitán miró en su dirección de nuevo, tal vez nadie más notó su tenue sonrisa, algo que era fácil pasar desapercibido, pero el Primer Oficial estaba ahí para verlo, para tomar cada pequeño detalle que alguien tan complicado era capaz de regalar, para apreciar el que finalmente podía volver a verlo después de diez años de separación.

Los oficiales podían ver lo obvio. Se sentaban juntos en el comedor, hablaban poco, pero había sonrisas entre ambos, dejaban sus manos sobre la mesa, parecía algo normal, pero se iban acercando hasta darse el más leve de los roces. Eran bastante tiernos, era tal vez lo que pensaba la mayor parte de la tripulación, había quienes pensaban que deberían ser más agresivos, gritarse amor incondicional, pero quienes pensaban así eran los que escuchaban a Phasma y esa mujer disfrutaba creando rumores que luego conseguían que el Capitán no pudiera mirar a los ojos a su Primer Oficial.

 

Eran días tranquilos, casi año y medio explorando un territorio que tal vez estaba vacío, siguiendo la huella residual de una energía que aun estaban estudiando y que era imposible de condensar, replicar o canalizar. Pero aun así seguían, buscando un origen, tratando de encontrar vida en aquel lugar tan desolado. Llegó un punto en el que parecía que estaban viajando a la nada.

\- ¿No te cansas?

El pelirrojo vulcano alza la mirada para encontrar a su Primer Oficial, una de las dos personas que no debe pedir permiso para entrar a sus habitaciones, se ha tomado el día libre, cosa que no había hecho en meses, tal vez esa era la razón para que estuviera ahí, aunque no parecía preocupado. El hombre de cabello negro, que había dejado crecer para tenerlo hasta los hombros, se sentó a su lado y levantó su cobija para tapar también sus piernas. Se recargó sobre su hombro, curioseó sobre lo que escribía. Era algo personal, era poesía, leyó un par de líneas y se sonrojó.

-¿De qué habría de cansarme?

El Primer Oficial se encojé de hombros y cambia de posición, se quita los zapatos y se sienta detrás del vulcano rodeándolo con sus piernas. Hace años, siendo más jóvenes, esto habría sido una locura, invadir así su espacio personal sin ser invitado. Pero los años y la distancia entre ambos les enseñaron a apreciar cada segundo privado, cada momento sólo de ambos.

-De siempre estar alerta, esperaba encontrarte dormido.

El vulcano sonrió, se le ocurrieron varias respuestas para eso, pero prefirió seguir escribiendo, usaba una libreta de papel hecha de residuos orgánicos, era una especie de lujo, igual que la tinta con la que escribía. Sin embargo, era parte de la experiencia, el sonido propio que hacía el papel al ser rasgado y marcado con la tinta.

-Prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en esto.

El Primer Oficial comienza a besar su cuello, deja pequeñas caricias con sus labios hasta llegar a esas orejas que eran su obsesión, aunque el Capitán se quejara de que terminaban con marcas y enrojecidas.

-Ben….

La mano del Capitán tiembla, en este momento no es más un alto oficial de la Flota Estelar, en este momento es de nuevo el chico que no podía aceptar haberse fijado en un humano, uno con tantas imperfecciones que lo volvían interesante ante sus ojos. De nuevo temblaba por la más mínima de sus caricias, por su lengua recorriendo el pabellón de su oreja, una y otra vez hacia la punta que atrapaban entre sus dientes.

-Hux…

 

Escucharon la alarma, era un sonido de volumen alto y persistente, además de que las luces cambiaron a rojo, odiaba esa programación de la nave, pero el sistema incluía varios parámetros para aquellos que no asociaran el peligro a menos de que fuera una combinación de luz, sonido y mensajes de alerta. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaba pasando algo malo, sin embargo, se robaron unos segundos más para terminar lo que hacían, aunque esos abrazos que tanto apreciaba el Primer Oficial, quedaron relegados.

Puso su mano sobre el abdomen del vulcano antes de retirarse de su interior y aceptar que tenía que vestirse en cuestión de segundos, lo mismo hizo el Capitán y antes de que alguien se preguntara porqué no estaban en el Puente, ambos aparecieron tomando sus posiciones y exigiendo información.

Había una nave, inmensa, Mitaka desde ingeniería había asegurado que sus sistemas de defensa estaban listos. El Capitán saludó a la nave, tenía un diseño extraño, nada aerodinámico, era como una gran ala pero aislada y más le parecía un desecho que algo funcional.

-Capitán, según las lecturas esa nave es inferior en tecnología a la Finalizer, no tiene oportunidad de hacernos daño.

Las palabras analíticas de su Primer Oficial podían ser ciertas y lo lógico habría sido tomarlas por ciertas, pero había algo fatídico en ese encuentro, algo que no podía ser detenido por ningún escudo o enfrentado por un cañón phaser. Pero ¿cómo explicar lo que sentía siendo que no era una expresión del análisis de datos concretos? ¿Acaso tenía un presentimiento?

 

Aunque todos los tripulantes cayeron presa de algo que los ahogaba, su mirada no pudo separarse de Thanisson, el Capitán veía como se iba el color de su cara y esta se volvía azul, como sus ojos parecían que saldrían de sus órbitas, como se apagó la vida de su cuerpo. Era un chico que apenas cumplía los veinte años, que nunca antes había estado en una nave espacial, que tenía familia en la Tierra, que era extrañado y querido. Lo conocía y pese a ser atento con sus evaluaciones, jamás le dijo lo preciso y extraordinario que era su trabajo, no de su voz, nunca de frente. Se arrepentía de eso ahora.

-Hux… -la voz preocupada de su Primer Oficial llegó antes de que se desmayara, estaba seguro de haber caído en sus brazos, de que lo estaba sujetando, de haber sentido sus labios en los suyos – Hux…

-Te amo …

Estaba muy seguro de haber respondido eso, lo que la lógica no le permitía aceptar, ¿enamorado de alguien como Ben Organa, compañero de Academia y Primer Oficial de su nave? Sí, era tan sencillo como eso, estaba enamorado de él y lo había estado durante muchos años. Pero ahora ya no había tiempo, no había aire en sus pulmones, algo evitaba que entrara a su cuerpo. Sintió la caricia en sus orejas, esa que era mucho más de lo que parecía porque sólo le permitía tal cercanía al humano, para tocarlo de esa manera.

-Te amo…

 

Su consciencia se había iluminado cuando ella, Rey, la chica de Jakku, insistió tanto en regresarlo del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Ella creía que era otra persona, una que correspondía a esta realidad, a esta parte del Universo que no era el suyo, que era otro. Hux habría tenido idea, si hubiera tenido oportunidad de analizar todo esto, pero no lo tuvo, murió en sus brazos mientras aquel que les había tendido la trampa, asesinaba a toda una tripulación sin nada de esfuerzo.

Ella, Rey, le permitió abrir su consciencia a rincones de su mente que tenía vedados. Creía que encontraba a Ben Solo, el hijo de una mujer líder de una organización militar llamada la Resistencia. Pero él no es esa persona, el había nacido en la Tierra, él había tenido un romance siendo adolescente con Hux, él había planeado casarse con su Capitán cuando regresaran de la misión.

El ser que cambió su realidad se llamaba Snoke y había intentado usar a Ben Solo como receptáculo para su energía y consciencia, pero había sido un fallo, lo mató al intentarlo. Así que tendió una trampa para encontrar a alguien más, no esperó encontrar a la misma persona nacido en otra realidad. Le borró la mente, los recuerdos de una hermosa existencia y le entregó dolor y desesperación. Y tan sólo una esperanza.

En esta realidad terrible, también estaba su Capitán.

-Líder Supremo, ¿podría quitar esa expresión?

Hux era General, era un ser frío y despiadado, añoraba ser Emperador y regir la Galaxia, pero cuando lo tenía sobre de él y sujetaba sus caderas para controlar el movimiento sobre su miembro, la ilusión era perfecta. Sólo faltaban las orejas puntiagudas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? 
> 
> Usé el concepto del Mirror Universe para justificar todo, espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Me encuentran en Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
